Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{7}{8}-3\dfrac{4}{6} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {3} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {3} + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{21}{24}-\dfrac{16}{24}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{5}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{5}{24}$